


Together Once Again

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Heaven, Hugs, Reunions, T rating for mention of burning to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Having burned to death in the battle of The Stone Dragon, Laurel is reunited with the first love of her life again.
Relationships: Laurel Lightfoot & Wilden Lightfoot
Kudos: 8





	Together Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> The grand reunion is here! *sniff*
> 
> Enjoy!

The bright sky of heaven is the first thing Laurel sees when she opens her eyes. The first thing she feels is the softness of the cloud she’s laying on.

That’s when she realizes that she isn’t in Yore’s world, but rather in the great beyond.

“Laurel?” She hears a familiar male voice ask.

Laurel quickly sits up, looking at the direction the voice came from, only to be met with the sight of the top half of her first husband.

Wilden looks at her with surprise, startled that she’s already at her end. He had expected to see her when she reached her 70s or 80s, when she’s old and grey and had lived her best life. Not in her mid 40s...

“Hey...” Laurel says, not knowing what else to say.

“Laurel, what happend?” Wilden asks, laying a hand on the female elf’s shoulder.

Laurel’s eyes widen, remembering the feeling of the painfully burning flames reaching her skin as she burned to death, and how the dragon roared at her before spewing its flames in her direction.

God, she can still hear Ian’s pleads to stay with him while he led that dragon away from her...

“I got...burned.” Laurel answers, looking away from Wilden for a moment. “Ian and Barley went on a quest to find a new Phoenix gem to bring your top half back, so I went after them. T-they ended up in New Mushroomton again and found the gem, but a curse was attached to it, and...” the female elf almost couldn’t get out of her words, but she continues anyways. “I-it created a stone dragon. The Manticore, Ian and I tried to defeat it, and I almost did, b-but it spewed it’s fire at me until...”

Wilden doesn’t have to hear the rest to understand what had happend to his once beloved wife.

She got burned to death...

The male half-elf extends his arms, gesturing to give Laurel a comforting hug, to which she accepts. Tears roll down her face as she holds the first love of her life close.

“How are the boys?” Wilden asks as he pulls away from the hug.

Laurel almost jumps out of her skin at hearing that, worrying if her two sons will survive and defeat the dragon.

“They did good.” The female elf says, not helping but cracking out a soft smile, before it turns into a sad one. “I just hope they will defeat that beast...”

Wilden gives a certain smile. “I know they will.” He says, fully believing that his sons can do exactly that.

Suddenly, the male elf starts to slowly disappear. The bottom of his top part slowly fades, which escalates to his head as well.

“Wilden...” Laurel says softly, reaching out for him, but Wilden fully disappears right at that moment.

Then it hit her. Her boys have actually done it, her boys actually got their dad back to life in time! Well, even if it’s just for a minute.

She can feel her heart warm up just thinking about the fact. Ian and Barley clearly deserve it after everything they’ve been through.

Laurel looks at a different direction of heaven. She may be not alive anymore, but that doesn’t stop her from loving her sons unconditionally and wishing them the best of luck in their lives, and meeting their dad is definitely one of them.

Besides, she knows that Wilden will be back soon, and will tell her all about his interaction with them.


End file.
